Annoying SasuNaru
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Permainan yang mereka lakukan berdua membuat kyuubi cemas dan tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa pemainan mereka hanyalah bualan. Itachi yang ikut serta dalam merencanakan rencana itu telah berhasil membuat kyuubi tambah panik. Dan orang yang menginginkan permainan ini adalah adiknya sendiri yaitu Naruto /YAOI/SasuNaru/AU/Typos/DRDL


Musim Semi di Konoha saat ini sangat indah, pohon sakura bermekaran saat ini dan banyak yang melakukan hanami saat ini. Sungai yang bergemericik yang menandakan bahwa sungai itu jernih, rerumputan hijau yang tertiup oleh angin siang ini, sungguh suasana yang sangat damai dan tenang.

Ditaman belakang sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati heningnya suasana, bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat mereka terlihat sangat indah. Salah satu dari pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya saat ini, pemuda itu bermata onyx berambut raven dan berwajah mesum, pasti kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Dan pemuda yang satunya lagi tengah tertidur dipangkuan pemuda muka mesum itu, pemuda satu ini memiliki mata shappire yang sangat indah untuk dipandang berambut blond dan berwajah manis serta polos yang siap untuk dirape kapan saja(?).

Kedua pemuda ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi atau bisa dibilang top couple disekolah mereka. Hubungan sesama dikonoha tidak dilarang karena perdana mentrinya yaitu Hashirama Senju juga melakukan hubungan sesama dengan kekasihnya Madara Uchiha, ckckck negara yang aneh.

"Teme, aku bosan" akhirnya pemuda blonde membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata indahnya

"Hn"

"Teme, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu, sebuah permainan mungkin. aku bisa mati kebosanan" rengeknya lagi

"Hn dobe" jawab si muka mesum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku miliknya itu

"UCHIHA SASUKE TEME" teriaknya kesal tak menggubris perkataannya tersebut

"Ada apa Namikaze Narutoku tercinta" akhirnya simuka mesum yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu menutup bukunya dan memandang kekasihnya lekat-lekat serta rayuan gombalnya

"Tidakkah kau memperhatikanku? Kau membaca buku itu sampai tak berkutik, sebegitu pedulinyakah kau pada buku itu teme" Naruto kesal dengan mengembungkan bibirnya yang sangat terlihat imut

"Hn kau mau tahu apa isi buku ini"

"Apa?" tanyanya heran, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang hingga membuat Naruto blushing seketika.

"Aku membaca buku ini karena aku peduli padamu" ujarnya menyeringai

"Dasar kau mesum"

"Hn"

"Teme, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu aku bosan TAT" rengek Naruto lagi dengan mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sasuke layaknya bocah yang ingin minta permen

"Permainan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung memikirkan permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan

"He-um" Naruto manggut-manggut menatap Sasuke dengan intens

Tak disangka Sasuke menyeringai dengan ide permainan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, permainan yang akan sangat menyenangkan, permainan yang saat ini telah ia nanti-nantikan.

"Aku punya Satu permainan Naru, apa kau mau tahu?" ucapnya menyeringai

"Benarkah, beritahu aku" Jawab Naruto senang dengan mata berbinar

"Baiklah" Sasuke membisikan permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan pada Naruto yang sampai membuat Sasuke si jenius namun mesum itu merasa senang.

**-Annoying SasuNaru-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Ken Cuma minjem)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, AU, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, alur terlalu cepat.**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"KERIPUT BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU"

"Ada apa denganmu kyuu, apa salah jika aku mengikuti kekasihku"

"Apa katamu? Aku tak ingat kapan aku teah resmi menjadi kekasihmu"

"Tentu saja ketika ayahmu dan ayahku menanamkan sprema mereka pada pasangannya masing-masing kyuu-chan"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu" kyuubi kembali berjalan yang tadinya dihentikan karena adanya suatu masalah yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana

Kyuubi tak menggubris semua perkataan Itachi, entah mengapa ia lelah saat ini. Sepulang dari kampus ia buru-buru ingin pulang dan segera melompat keatas tempat tidurnya namun dewi fortuna tidak memberkatinya disaat kyuubi akan turun dari lantai empat ia berpapasan dengan Itachi yang saat ini tidak ingn ia temui karena ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Itachi mengikutinya dari kampus sampai dikediaman Namikaze dan dengan polosnya juga Itachi menumpang dimobil miliknya. Hah entah ada apa dengan Itachi saat ini ia tidak tau. Dan saat ini mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze

"Kyuu kau mau kemana"

"Kekamar" jawabnya malas

"Aku ikut"

"Hm"

'Ada apa dengan Itachi, kenapa sifatnya seperti bocah begini. Aneh' batin Kyuubi

Kyuubi berjalan -yang diikuti Itachi dibekangnya- menuju lantai dua tempat kamar tidurnya berada. Kyuubi berjalan dengan malas dan tak memperdulikan Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya ketika ia melewati kamar Naruto -adik laki-lakinya- yang berada disebelah kamarnya, langkah Kyuubi berhenti kala mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kyuu" tanya Itachi khawatir

"Ssstt jangan berisik Tachi"

Kyuubi mencedangkan pendengarannya dan kembali mendengar apa yang ada didalam sana

"Nghh Sukeh pelan nghh pelan"

"Nikmati saja Naru sshh"

"Aahh... nghh... Sukehh... aahh.."

"Suke janga disana.. Ahh.. SUKE"

"Ahh.. nghh.. mnhh..."

"Ahh.. Sukeh aku mauh AHH..."

Begitulah suara yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuubi

'Suke? Itu artinya adik si keriput kan? Itu si pantat ayam kan? Ap-apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan katakan mereka..'

Kyuubi ldengan segera membuka pintu kamar Naruto tapi sayang ternyata terkunci.

"HEI PANTAT AYAM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA BRENGSEK" triak Kyuubi Ctar

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

CEKLEK

DOK

DOK

DOK

DOK

"HEI APA KALIAN DENGAR CEPAT BUKA BRENGSEK"

Kyuubi dengan berusaha mendobrak pintu itu namun apa daya, pintu itu terbuat dari kayu segar berkualitas yang terdapat dipuncak pegunungan dengan extrat herbal alami dan pucuk daun pilihan yang dikemas dalam botol yang telah direkomendasikan oleh para dokter dunia.

Ketika Kyuubi akan mendobrak pintu itu sekali lagi tiba-tiba tangan kirinya ditari oleh seseorang dan dengan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir sexy Kyuubi

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya yang kini telah mendekapnya erat. Tangan kiri pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Kyuubi sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram pergelangan Kyuu-chan'nya.

"K-kriput apa yang kau lakukan heh"

"Hn"

Dengan cepat Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi menyeretnya keluar rumah dan masuke kedalam mobil merah Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput"

"Tak ada"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari heh, aku akan kembali kekamar Naruto" ketika Kyuubi ingin keluar dari mobilnya, Itachi menariknya dan menciumnya lagi namun dengan singkat

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap Itachi dengan santai dan mulai mengendarai mobil sport milik Kyuubi

"Tunggu Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan, BERHENTI ITACHI, AKU BILANG HENTIKAN MOBILNYA" teriak Kyuubi hingga pengemudi yang lain dapat mendengarnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?"

"Hn aku pikir sudah, aniki sudah membawanya pergi"

"Apakah ini berhasil Sasuke, aku jadi khawatir dengan Kyuu-nii"

"Aku yakin ini berhasil, jadi tenanglah"

"Hm baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
